Warrior of Gondor - Corsairs of Umbar
by MichAdommyMaroon5
Summary: A young warrior moves to Minas Tirith to be in service of Steward Ecthelion. He wishes to be a warrior of Gondor; This is his story of his journey as warrior. In this story, he fights under Captain Thorongil, an alias for Aragorn, son of Arathorn and heir of Isildur. The company attacks the corsairs of Umbar. The warrior's first real fight as soldier of Gondor.
1. Chapter 1

**Warrior of Gondor – Corsairs of Umbar**

_A/N_

Mae govannen! (Well met)

I'm back with a new fresh story. I've had a very good review on my other Lord of the Rings story, and decided to write more in that category. This is a more detailed story, unlike my first Lord of the Rings story. The event in the story is the event of Captain Thorongil – read 'Information of the story' for more information – who attacks the corsairs of Umbar under service of Steward Ecthelion. Unlike other stories about this event in Middle-Earth, Thorongil isn't the main character. I've chosen that the main character will be a normal boy in Gondor. I still hope you will give this story a chance, for I love the plot and the characters in it.

One more thing: The main character has elven blood in his family, that's why he has an elven name.

_Information of the story_

Before I start the story, you might want to know a few things. Thorongil is also Estel, Strider, Aragorn and King Elessar. Thorongil is Lord Elrond's foster son and the heir of Isildur. After his father Arathorn was killed, his mother Gilraen took him to Imladris – also known as The last Homely House and Rivendell – for his safety. All the heirs of Isildur had been there, since Eros was also part of that line. Eros is Lord Elrond's brother, who had chosen the path of the mortals.

Since it was too dangerous at that time to let anyone know about Isildur's heir and future king, Aragorn had gotten other names. Estel is his elvish name, it means Hope. Strider is his ranger name; He was called that in the film. Thorongil he was called when he went to Rohan and Gondor, were this story takes place. Notice that his identity wasn't revealed yet! He was in service of King Thengel of Rohan and Steward Ecthelion. His name means Eagle of the Star. Aragorn might be more familiar to readers. Aragorn is his real name, given by his parents. King Elessar is his name as king of Minas Tirith.

In this story he is Thorongil, in the service of Steward Ecthelion.

**Chapter 1: Corsairs of Umbar**

Silevon's POV

When he went to the White City, he intended to be in the service of the Steward Ecthelion. He had gotten a place, but in a completely different area than he had hoped. Instead of becoming a glorious warrior of Gondor, he became a worker in the underground storerooms of the city. It certainly wasn't what he wanted.

Boxes were everywhere, stacked or shattered through the room. Some held warriors equipment, others dirty laundry of deceased. Minas Tirith's underground storerooms were on big mess. Only very unlucky people worked there; Including seventeen year old Silevon Celonhaelion. The boy knew how to fight, but the Steward and his councillors had mistaken him for his innocent looks. The boy had brown semi-curly hair and brown eyes. Curly hair was very rare in Middle-Earth, it made all the living beings on Middle-Earth very confused. In Silevon's case, it made him look too innocent and too weak to become a warrior. Even when Silevon's would've loved to become a warrior of the White City, he wouldn't destroy his beautiful curls. Besides that, so worse weren't the storerooms of the city, were they? Who did he fool? It was an awful place to be!

Months flew by in utter boredom for the almost of age boy. How he would've loved to be able to fight in the open air! How much he would've loved to come home after a victory! But alas; He was stuck in the storerooms. The only relief the boy had, was the old library. How he came in, he did not know. Most people thought him too inexperienced or too young to read about the 'horrors' of the world. For Silevon, they were stories he could only dream of. He loved the story of Lúthien and Beren, the tale of Nimrodel and many more of the books in the library. The books about Elves were his favourite, he even had elven blood in his veins! How his family managed that, is a tale for another time.

After another midday in the dusty library, the boy walked out of the room. The hallway was relative empty, it was almost time for dinner to be served. When the boy was heading to the servant rooms, he passed the glorious and heroic captain Thorongil. Captain Thorongil was known for his battles, he had even served directly under King Thengel of Rohan! How much Silevon looked up to the captain! Many even said the captain was a son of the Steward Ecthelion! Silevon shook his head. If captain Thorongil was indeed the Steward's son, why would he or the Steward hide it? Captain Thorongil was a son were a father would be proud of. If he had a son like him, he wouldn't hide it.

Before Silevon had registered what had happened, Captain Thorongil turned around to face the boy. Valinor, he had bumped in him! He was about to mutter an apologise, when the captain silenced him with his hand. "You do not have to apologise, young one. I did not pay attention either. It was a fault from both sides; Not only from you. Now, I need to see to my warriors. Please excuse me." With those words said, the captain disappeared around the corner. Silevon still stood in the empty hallway, gaping awkward in the direction the captain had left.

Two days later, news had announced about the corsairs of Umbar. Captain Thorongil would lead an army of warriors to Umbar to fight the corsairs, who had been guilty of pirating. Only there was one problem: Most of the warriors had left with Lord Denethor, son of Steward Ecthelion. This left the Captain Thorongil with a too small army of men.

Silevon had heard of it, but had not thought of it more than he normal did. Even in his biggest dreams he would not dream of what was about to happen. Captain Thorongil, a legend for many and favourite captain of the soldiers, had chosen him to take part of the journey to Umbar! How Silevon was shocked when he heard the news from one of the announcers in the Citadel! He had been chosen, out of all the people in the White City! He wouldn't let the captain down, he would prove himself. Yes, he was ready. Ready to face the real life of a soldier of Gondor. With one last smirk towards the storerooms, Silevon left the underground halls of Minas Tirith to pack his equipment.

Ten days later the company of Captain Thorongil left the White City. Since most of the horses left with the Lord Denethor, the company marched to Umbar by foot. The first day turned out to be not as easy as the boy had thought; Orcs attacked them by afternoon. Silevon was scared when it happened, for he had not expected that the enemy would be so near the city.

It happened all very fast. Orcs ambushed them near the woods, when the sun shone in their eyes. Captain Thorongil divided the group in two. Together the two would surround the orcs. Silevon was on the left flank, which would be faster one of the two. They would stop the orcs from escaping by forming a circle around the back of the group. When they would be in position, group two would attack them and draw them in.

After a short amount of seconds after they formed a circle, swords were drawn and blood dripped from the men's swords. Screams were heard from both sides; The orcs were a good match. Slowly a small group of orcs started to retreat into their direction.

Suddenly an orc ran towards Silevon sword drawn. The boy's eyes widened at the sigh of the orc and drew his own sword. It shone brightly in the afternoon sun, victory written all over it. When the orc came closer, he slashed the sword through the orc's body. The orc gave one ugly screech before crippling to the ground, black blood dripping all over the grass.

When Silevon was sure the orc was dead, he sighed in relief. His first orc! He survived it. He closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. He glanced around the battlefield and saw that victory was on their side. Battle one they would survive.

The night was calm, no enemy approached the group of soldiers. The stars shone brightly, lulling the warriors in a resting sleep. Silevon watched the stars intensely, naming the ones he knew, before falling in a peaceful sleep. Tomorrow he would worry again, but not tonight.

_A/N_

Please comment. If you have any tips or want to know something about the story, please do so. I'm still very unsure about my main character's name, but I haven't found a better one yet. In the first place I wanted to call him George, but I wasn't sure if that would been an right name for a boy in Middle-Earth. Since he has elven blood in his family, I decided to name him Silevon. It means Shining White Crystal. If you have a suggestion, let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warrior of Gondor – Corsairs of Umbar**

**Chapter 2**

**Silevon's POV**

When I signed up for this, I had a different view of a warrior's life. I'm pretty sure doing what I was about to do now was not in there.

It was day two of the journey to Umbar and here I stood, barely awake. When lieutenant Herper woke us up, I expected another ambush or a party of warriors. Being excited for my second battle, I climbed out of my bedroll as fast as I could. To my utterly disbelief, no party of warriors of orcs where seen. Neither were goblins, wargs of other servants of the enemy.

It was a herd of sheep. Small, eating sheep. I had been woken up for stubborn sheep. Even after blinking several times they were still there. It certainly wasn't a dream, or I must have been drugged. Since I wasn't hurt, that option was erased of the list. No one could possible drug me in a group of well-trained soldiers of Gondor. Besides that, who would drug a curly underaged boy? Not one person I could think of.

So there I stood on my second day; Gaping at a herd of sheep standing awkward wiggling on my feet. Did I tell you already I was surrounded by professional warriors? I probably did. They now had a first impression of me. This wasn't the impression I hoped for.

I probably should get moving. That's what I did; I moved. Not very far, I admit. I probably still looked liked a fool, shuffling an inch away from my last spot. At least it was in some way better, wasn't it?

I stood on that same spot until a row of warriors stood lined up, waiting for instructions and equipment. It was decided that all the weapons and other sharp items would be held away from us, until the captain was sure no one was sleepwalking in his sleep. Apparently, a warrior under his command managed to harm himself with one of the weapons in his sleep. I certainly look forward to learn more about the warriors who went before me to serve under Captain Thorongil!

After a few minutes I received my own equipment for the day; A long, iron sword and a shirt of chain mail. Warriors of Gondor often already wore the clothing with the logo of Gondor and their rank; This they did so allies could immediately see if they were friend or foe.

As I mentioned before, warriors also received their orders for that day. Since our journey was yet unplanned, some orders wouldn't be given for the whole day. The more experienced warriors did receive full day orders, but newbies like me didn't. For now, we would be given time to clean ourself in the nearest river and change clothes.

Cleaning was rather awkward. Most of the soldiers washing themselves, were also young and had their first experience of the warrior life. The first time cleaning yourself in a public river, naked, was not something to look forward to! Never in my life have I been so embarrassed and ashamed. I'm not tall, musclier or fierce looking. I looked like a drowned puppy, with wet curly hair dripping all over it's face! Certainly not like a warrior of Gondor, sadly enough.

While we newbies cleaned ourself, plans were made in the camp. The top subject was catching the herd of sheep; They were a danger for travellers. That was of course not the main reason, but I was not in the place to ask questions. When we returned, new orders were given to each of us. Some were given a place in the formation to catch the sheep, others to make everything ready to travel.

I myself was assigned to the formation of warriors catching the sheep. It did not seem that hard; We had to form a circle around them in groups. Seven groups of three and three groups of four. The groups with four warriors would try to catch the sheep, the other seven groups would stop them from escaping. I was in the group with three warriors, and in my opinion a straw bale.

The moment the catchers took action, the sheep took off. With a painful crack of my elbow, one of the escaping sheep ran into me. In just mere seconds, I laid on the hard ground below. The shadow of the sheep was hanging over me, the shadow of the hoof coming closer to my face. It hit me, square in the chin. The next thing I knew, it walked over me. You must make offers to become a warrior of Gondor. This surely was one of the tasks you must full fill before you become worthy.

The sheep were catch some time later. I had heard more soldiers going down, mostly by the screams and desperate yells when they fell. At least I had company, I thought with gritted teeth. By now, everyone who had slipped or fell was helped up. I assumed I was the last one down, since I hadn't heard any thank you's recently. Life could be so mean.

After everyone was cleaned up again, we cleaned up the last bits of our camp. We set shortly out after we made sure no permanent marks would be left, the nature shouldn't be bothered.

We traveled under the intense eye of the sun, making some of us sweat. This included me, of course. "Newbies always sweat, because your stamina still has to be build.", said one of the older warriors to the group. Others would laugh and we newbies would grim annoyed at them. The sheep already took down most of our confidence, we didn't need our fellow solders to make it even go lower. We knew that it was only to keep the march in, but that made it still bitter for us.

Luckily, not all the warriors joined in. For example, Lieutenant Herper and most of the scouts.

When we were close for our camp for the night, I started to observe the group. One thing I noticed was very clear; Captain Thorongil was sharp and alert. I had heard a lot stories about those two features of the captain, but had not experienced them myself. It was strangely calming, to know that someone looked over you. Captain wouldn't let us down.

In the late evening we build camp, underneath the cooling of the trees. I truly enjoyed this place, for I loved the comfort of the trees. I grew up under the trees of our settlement, I had missed them greatly in the White City. Now I had returned to them, on my way to the battle against the corsairs of Umbar.

With longing I looked up to the trees, high they were. How I would love to climb in them, and seek their comfort and words of wisdom! And I knew, I wasn't the only one. I looked to my right, and saw Captain Thorongil. He had the same longing look in his eyes, and turned around to face me. His face was calm, his smile even more comforting. This was the captain; A lover of the trees and nature. His features reminding me of the elves I knew, who treasured every piece of living on Middle-Earth. At the same time, he reminded me of the legends of the Dúnedain. From that moment, I was sure of my service under him. Captain Thorongil would be a man were I would tell my grandchildren of, for he had a greater burden than anyone else on Middle-Earth. But at that moment, I hadn't realised it yet. One day, this man would be bigger than captain Thorongil. He would be Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Last High King of both Arnor and Gondor, Chieftain of the Dunédain. But for now, Captain Thorongil. The captain who would make the corsairs of Umbar pay, with me by his side. I, Silevon Celonhaelion, pledged myself to this mystery and unknown captain.

With one last touching look, we both took a deep breath and closed our eyes. After several minutes, we both returned to our appointed places. For now, the trees had to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warrior of Gondor – Corsairs of Umbar**

**Chapter 3**

**Silevon's POV**

Silevon wasn't surprised when he received his orders for the day. After yesterday's adventure with the sheep, nothing would surprise him anymore. Certainly not crossing the path in the farmers' area. No, he wasn't impressed at all. Not even the slightest when he saw a boy his age around 5'11 feet tall running after pigs and pigeons. With slumped shoulders, Silevon decided he should go after the boy. It was his duty as a soldier, after all.

On his way to the boy, Silevon passed an unusual girl behind one of the farm's fences. He noticed her instantly, she was something hard to ignore. Even captain Thorongil had noticed the girl, and was slightly alarmed by the girl's interest in the army. As captain, he had to be careful for every detail. Especially in a not known and unexplored area, like this one. With a frown, the captain survived the rest of the area. Hopefully the group of warriors hadn't caught the interest of wrong people.

Soon enough the group had reached one of the entrances of the farmers' area. They entered after an approving nod from one of the farmers near. They followed the path and split up in three groups; Each of the groups would take another direction and help the inhabitants of the area with small jobs. The Steward himself had requested that one of the patrols would take a look and help out, which turned out to be the group heading to Umbar. They were the closest and would reach the area earlier than any other send patrol. At the moment, not one other patrol could be sparred. Two reasons to head in the area.

Silevon wasn't allowed to enter the area yet. His first job was to help the unknown boy with doing whatever the boy was doing. This turned out to catch the pigs and hunt some of the pigeons for dinner. Otherwise known as impossible. Both boys were relative fast, but none could catch thirty pigs and forty-five pigeons with only two people in less than one hour.

The boys decided to split up and close the pigs in. This turned soon enough out to be a completely disaster, since both of them were covered in mud in several minutes. Next on, they decided to catch the pigeons with butterfly nets. As you could guess, not a success. They decided after an half an hour running enough was enough, and gave up. They moved away from the animals and sat down against a hedge.

They sat down in completely silence for a while besides each other. It turned out that the boy had a picnic basket with him all that time! Silevon wasn't too pleased when he found out about that. Couldn't he use that to catch those thirsty monsters? It would make his work so much easier! With a sigh, Silevon dropped himself on the plaid sprawled on the dry grass.

Normally Silevon would behave completely different, but since a while this was his way of defending himself. The wounds he gotten with all those years of bullying still burned too tight on his mind. He wouldn't let his walls come down ever again. That's what he promised himself a long time ago, but if he would keep that promise with his new life?

After another long silence, the boy beside him decided he had enough of it. "So..." He began. Silevon turned lazily his head towards the speaker. "Yes?" He asked bored. Who wouldn't, after running after pigeons and pigs? The other boy – in Silevon's opinion – was silent after his rather harsh question. His mouth was open and he had a hard time figuring out what to say. Silevon took that time to observe the boy beside him. He had a brown quiff, blue eyes and was around his height.

He was rather interested in him. Just like himself, the boy had an unusual hairstyle. Why would that be? He wondered to himself. Surely you want to stay in the background, in a farmer's world? Silevon couldn't think of a reason why you wanted to shine out there. But who was he to question the boy's motives? He himself had a rather strange hairstyle and personality.

The boy had gotten courage in the main time. He sat up and glared openly at the younger boy. He was not one to lose that easily! He may live in this unknown and rather strange place, but he was not someone to walk over that easily. "My name is Josh." It was more than a statement than an introduction. The air became tense around the two; Both looking stiff and cautious. Not one of the two acted as they used to do. Josh had his own reasons, like Silevon did. The two separated from the other and took a good look at the one on the opposite.

Josh noted instantly that the boy had beautiful eyes, who were cold from his past. It made him shiver. He wanted to make the boy better, for such pain was not good. He wouldn't tolerate it.

Silevon took another good look at the boy. His eyes spoke sincerity and a matter of trust. They were sweet, but hard at the same time. He noted that his eyes became softer with the second, while searching for his own. Within seconds, they had a look of worry in them. Silevon felt himself vulnerable, because of the way he looked. Didn't he just re-promise his promise to keep his walls up? It seemed now much harder to do so. He decided the boy could do whatever he wanted; He plopped back on the plaid.

Josh still sat beside Silevon, observing the boy. He was curious about him; What was his life like? Why was he here? What did his uniform mean? Did he have any family? What did he think of him? Those questions bothered his mind. What if he was homeless and he made everything worse? Josh wasn't someone to hurt others. He cared about them, even when he refused to admit him. _At least JJ is not here to bombard the boy with questions_, he thought to himself with a grim. The last thing the boy needed was a noisy stranger hitting a nerve with his unusual questions.

Since the boy still hadn't said a word, Josh decided he could try to offer the boy some of his lunch. If you could call it a lunch. It were more snacks to satisfy him while he worked on the land or around with small jobs. He took out a baguette with salad, egg and what more a healthy baguette had on it. Josh himself loved some of them, but was willing to give the hurt stranger one of them.

He turned his body ninety degrees and stared at the boy. How was he going to get his attention without scaring him? For all he knew, the boy was a trained warrior who would stab him with a knife if he'd tapped his shoulder! Not to forget, he didn't even know the boy's name! This was a rather awkward situation. Well, he wasn't that normal either. But tapping the boy's shoulder was definitely not an option! With squeaky teeth, he started to think of several ways.

Silevon meanwhile was enjoying the late midday sun. This was something he could get used to! Through he wouldn't mind a cleaner atmosphere. Those pigs smelled awfully! Not to mention the pigeons, who had a rather bad taste of food. Fish, for example. How that smell made his stomach make turns! No, he wouldn't want to be one ever. He preferred normal food, like bread! And of course, sweets and pastries! Sometimes he even thought of opening a bakery himself, specialised for dessert pastries. It could be a success! If he kept himself away from eating them...

Josh still hadn't found a good option to get the stranger's attention. Shoving the baguette in front of his face? Plan declined. Something else he also declined was the idea of physical contact. That's certainly not going to happen! He had learned all about the privacy circle since he was a mere child. Keep away from people's personal spaces! Oh, how he shuddered from those memories!

But that putting away, how was he going to gain attention? Surely he couldn't sit here forever! Think, Joshua.

He decided that fake coughing was the best option. After several coughs, Silevon had turned his head over to see what that noise was all about. Normally, Silevon was the one for cheeky smiles. Now Josh had one on his face, while holding the baguette awkward beside his head. "Food?" he asked shy. Silevon raised an eyebrow before agreeing, and took the baguette from the older boy's hand. Josh grabbed himself one too, and so they ended up eating in silence their meals.

When both boys finished their meals from all different snacks, they said their good bye's and both left in another direction. Silevon to see what his patrol was up to, and Josh to wander around the farm's to think about the stranger he shared a meal with. The perfect plan, wasn't it? Not really.

Silevon turned left on the path where the group had split. Captain Thorongil had gone off in the other direction; He did not mind it very much. Having him not around had it's benefits. For example, freely talking around with the other soldiers. He only hoped they hadn't been pretending to be nice all the time! Otherwise he'd be in for a nasty surprise.

Silevon spend the rest of the day moving hay bales. At the end of the day, one of the elder ladies served the whole group warm baked cherry pie. Aye, he really loved pastries! This was the closest he had been to 'home' since months. The ladies had a lovely house, with self made decorations scattered all over the place. Family pictures hung on the walls as trophies, children drawings framed in on cupboards. A typical family home! Silevon dearly hoped that the group would visit more homes like this on their journey. Perhaps one of the inns would do! He had heard from some of the older soldiers that visiting inns would surely happen. Rumours said they would be sharing one with the rangers of the North! The journey to Umbar would be quite an adventure for him.

Some time before it was midnight, the warriors left to build a camp beside the path. Although the area was well guarded and labeled as safe, the captain refused to sleep in the homes of the citizen. It could be a great disadvantage for him and the soldiers, for example when there would be a treat. They would have to come from different places through the area and this would cause a great interruption for the procedure in those situations.

After Silevon was sure the camp was asleep, he planned to retreat to the lake near them. With a brush and specialised hair soap in one hand and a spatula in the other hand, Silevon stuck his head out of his tent. Even when he now belonged to the soldiers rank, he couldn't help but take the spatula as weapon. It made him feel safe, even when it was just a simple kitchenware.

With one intake of breath, Silevon sprinted across the camp site.

Tonight reminded him of the night before, with captain Thorongil. The scene around him was so calm, so relaxing. Silevon spread his arms and breathed in the scent of the lake and it's air around. Moments like this called for his elven intuition. He felt one with the nature; He smelled the grass after the rain, heard the song of the trees, and moved along the rhythm of the wind. Perhaps this was more a home to him.

When Silevon had enough of observing the nature, he took off his soldier garments. He entered the lake in his thin night shirt and long underwear. Soon enough he grabbed the special hair soap and washed his brown curly hair, revealing a shockingly silver hair color. He massaged his hair softly and tender, relaxing all his muscles and seeing to his troubled mind. Ah, this was much better.

At the time he climbed out the lake, Silevon's hair shone a beautiful color of silver. Instead of short curly hair, it was long and straight. It hung under the boy's the shoulders, but not near his underbody. Silevon reflected an almost true elf, in the way he looked. He wouldn't mind staying like this for a while. But he knew that he couldn't stay like this for a long time; He would be judged by his fellow warriors and the villagers they would visit would be scared.

He brushed in completely silence his hair. When he did this, he would shut out everything. This included his memories, his thoughts and his body. All he sensed was his atmosphere around him. Nothing mattered, as long as the nature wasn't bothered. But before he truly was relaxed, the nature was aroused by something. What, he didn't know. But he did know that he had to act fast, and in silence. He had to leave the place without leaving tracks or any other tips someone had been here. He cleaned up all his supplies and dried himself quickly, then dressed as fast as he could. He left in a hurry to a small puddle near, to wash new hair dry in his beloved hair.

After Silevon left, a man tall and proud entered the area. He had long before sensed the boy's presence and had gone there on purpose. He had wished to test the boy's intuition of his environment and to see if his ideas of the boy were true. True they were. Silently he had followed the boy to the lake, and kept an eye from him in the distance. The question is, how did the nature not warn Silevon beforehand? The answer has to do with the man's origin. Silevon wasn't the only one with a slight hint of an elven bloodline.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warrior of Gondor – Corsairs of Umbar**

**Chapter 4**

**Silevon's POV**

The next day the company of captain Thorongil were still in the farmer's area. It would be another day to help the inhabitants with their daily tasks. Today was better planned than the day before. Most warriors would help with painting or building; Jobs that had been delayed because of lack of men. Finally after many pleads to the Steward help would come.

Silevon was not scheduled for such tasks. He had to assist the second in command with choosing a fit, healthy and well behaving horse from one of the farmer's stalls. Together they headed out after the midday meal towards the local stalls to meet up with the owner.

When they arrived, a man immediately hurried over to the two. He introduced himself as Mr. Gibson. The second in command and him got a click straight away – they were very much alike. Or at least looked alike, for you never knew if it was just salesmen behavior. Silevon followed the two men who were heading to the more maintained part of the stalls. If he knew one thing about the second in command was the fact that the man had only eye for expensive things which he could show off. He recalled something about him explaining it was a way of displaying power. He himself thought it to be a ridiculous reason to buy something for a big amount of money while you could buy the same thing for a lower price. What was the difference?

Soon enough the two had forgotten about his presence. Both of them were too caught up in talking about wealth, power and the magnificent horses available for sale. Neither of the subjects were much of Silevon's interests. He stood slumped against the open wooden door, observing his surroundings as he normally did. This action he continued several times, until he spotted a black haired man around the age of twenty-two or twenty-three years old. He wore the outfit of a rider and held a helmet between his right arm. His expression was disapprovingly – he didn't seem all too satisfied with what was taking place in the room. To be honest, neither did he. The salesman didn't talk about the horses as if they were another living organism on Middle-Earth but if they were a prize. His captain's second in command spoke with a conceited tone and stood in a very imitate posture. Not two people you should cross.

After five minutes the stranger still stood with his arms crossed staring at the three of them. The salesman and owner had also noticed him. From time to time, he had glanced in his direction with a frown on his face. He definitely wasn't a favourite. Silevon didn't care much about it; It wasn't his business. His task was to assist the second in command with the horse of his choose. In other words, he had to take the horse back to the camp with them. He couldn't imagine the second in command doing that – he was too conceited to do so. Lucky for him, he had some experiences with horses. His own father had owned a few horses, all carrying warriors. When he had been little, his dad would often taken him along to the stables to learn him a few things about the training and nursing of the horses. He only hoped that the way he learned in his home was the same in Gondor, otherwise he would be in big trouble.

"Jamie, why don't you give our guest's _servant _a tour around the stables? I would appreciate it a lot." The salesman finally suggested to the stranger. Silevon's head turned with the speed of lightning to him. He was met by the cold, icy eyes of the rider. It seemed that he wouldn't get a too pleasant tour. Not that he minded, of course. He was after all only a _servant_, wasn't he? Stupid man, he thought to himself.

The stranger agreed with a scowl on his face to the owner. "Sure, why not?" He mentioned Silevon to follow him. He did what was wanted and followed him out of the damp and uncomfortable room.

In the short time the tour was given, he had gotten a good view of the land the stables were on. It was nothing more than stables with different sorts of maintaining and dirty, trampled grass. Everywhere you looked were pieces of meadow missing. Mud was also present in the building. It was on the walls, floor, in the stalls and even on the ceiling! The state the building was in made him slightly miserable. He could cringe by seeing it! How could someone neglect the hygiene so much?

The stranger must've noticed the mood he was in, for he commented on the state. "You people from the city are all the same. All you care about is wealth – nothing more. I don't care that you are in Gondor's army or under the command of the famous captain. You have no right to judge this place, whether you are from outside the town or live here. Just keep your mouth shut and keep walking."

Silevon was taken back by the talk. He stopped walking and gawked unprofessionally at the back of the speaker. He though that he, Silevon, was one of the people who were obsessed with money? If there was one thing that disgusted him was power and the attitude of wealth people! But for one to him unknown reason, he was not truly mad at the stranger. He understood him in some way. He would be furious too if spoiled families would come every day to simply judge the place. He had respect for the man called Jamie, because he wouldn't be able to stay so calm in a situation like this. The tone he had spoke in was calm but also had a warning in it. How he had managed to find the balance between the two was beyond him.

"Are you coming?" The man asked. He merely nodded and trailed after him again in an uncomfortable silence. The tour continued through another part of the stables until they reached the cafeteria. When they arrived there, the stranger gave him a choose. "I am heading out to one of our elder horses in part B of the stables. You can go along our stay in the cafeteria until your boss comes to pick you up. It's your choice, but I should choose quickly if I was you. I am leaving immediately." With those words, he turned around and walked away from him. Silevon's choice was quickly made, he would go with the man.

They reached the section in several minutes. It was clear to him that this was a lower class part of the stables. The walls had several cracks, stains were in every corner, an awful smell hung in the air, the doors weren't properly closed, horses weren't moving and several oil lamps hung loosely on the ceiling. If they fell, the whole building could burn down! Safety wasn't something bothered to take a look at. He was very dismissed by the whole scene in front of him. But who was he to judge? The man was right. He should just keep his mouth shut and walk. But he simply couldn't; It was not something for him to do.

So it came that when the man was attending to the limping mare, Silevon opened his mouth to speak. "I just had to let you know you were completely right – I had no right to judge this place. This place is obviously meaning a lot to you. I do not know the story behind this all and probably never will. You were right, I was wrong. I would like to start over again." He said at once while staring at the cold, hard ground. Slowly he looked up to face the receiver of his miserable talk. Light brown eyes stared at him, less cold than before. In slow motion the rider stood up and came eye to eye with him. He softly sighted before answering his small speech.

"I shouldn't have started like that either. Let me do the introduction first, if I may." He paused before opening his mouth again. He had thought that no answer was an approval, which it was. Together with an awestruck Silevon. "My name is Jamie. My friends call me JJ because my friend's name is similar to that of mine. I ride horses and have a job as jockey." It wasn't the introduction Jamie had planned on, but he could do with it.

"My name is Silevon and I recently joined Gondor's army. I am under command under captain Thorongil. It's a honour to serve under him and together with the patrol I will go on my first mission. Before that I worked in the city's underground storerooms. I have only a bit knowledge on horses, but I promise I will try to tend to the horse which will be chosen as best as I can."

A smile appeared on Jamie's face. He nodded in approval to the young soldier and reached out to him. "Nice to meet you, Silevon. Please accept my offer to learn you as much as I can about horses." With that, he grasped his hand and shook it firmly. "On a steady acquaintance." Silevon only smiled in return and returned the handshake. "On a steady acquaintance." He agreed.

It was late in the night when the second in command appeared to get Silevon. He and the owner had been talking quite a lot about pretty much everything – from horses to politics. He also had chosen a horse of his liking; A sturdy, dark brown and fierce stallion named Shadow. The horse was a sight to beheld. He was tall and had a beautiful, healthy coat. He was definitely a keeper! But certainly not a horse for Silevon. He doubted it was an horse ideal for the second in command, but who was he to object? Surely the second in command knew what he was doing.

"Ah, there are you! We were looking for you two. Mr. Gibson and I finished up. The papers are filled in and the money is transferred to the stables. We are ready to leave, Silevon. Please finish up and meet us outside." He said to the soldier. Silevon nodded in understanding and quickly scraped the last pieces of dirty straw together on a pile. The two men walked out of the stables while he did so and made their way to the porch.

When the old straw was removed and new, fresh straw was spread out in the stall Silevon and Jamie stopped. Silevon wiped the dust of his uniform while his now acquaintance stored the tools they had used away. When both of them were done, they stared at each other. "Well..." He began, but was cut of by Jamie. "It was nice working with you. Good luck with your first patrol. Now go! Mr. Gibson is not someone to let waiting and I don't think neither is your boss." He shoved with a little bit of force him out of the stables. Silevon nodded in response and began walking. Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and cheekily smiled to Jamie. "He is not my boss, he is the second in command. Thought that would come in handy if you need to face your boss in the morning." Then he proceeded his walking till he was out of sight.

Jamie could only sigh. Today was certainly a day to remember. It was not every day you meet such a strange kid. He couldn't believe that innocently, sweet boy was in Gondor's army! In his eyes, all high ranking people were crazy for allowing this to happen. He could only hope his new acquaintance would return safely home. Who knows, maybe he would see him once again! He wouldn't mind. The kid was nice to have around.

Silevon returned half bouncing to the camp. Several warriors raised their eyebrows at the unusual sight. They knew one of their newest additions of their patrol hadn't been incorporated, but that this would happen? It wasn't illegal or against the rules to simply bounce in a camp, but if it was professional? Certainly not! A small part of the warriors wrinkled their noses at the sight, others had trouble controlling their laughter. One thing was sure: Their attention had shifted from frightening scenes that could occur to something simple yet helpful. After this patrol, patrols would never be the same.

Captain Thorongil could see the humour in the action, unlike some of his lieutenants present. He, unlike everyone else, knew from who the boy got that merry trait. But for now, he was not about to reveal anything to anyone. He preferred to enjoy the simply things of life before everything would break loose. Before they all had to fight for their lives against the corsairs of Umbar – cruel, heartless men who would kill a child. He would do anything to protect his men, but he couldn't. He as captain had to be impartial. Even if that meant losing his youngest charges, which included Silevon. The boy who reminded him so much of himself, of home.

**A/N**

My dearest apologies for the lateness of this chapter! The only excuse I have is that I've been on holiday and got sick afterwards. I hope you will forgive me - I truly did not intend to update so late. Please review as always, I'd love to read what you think of this chapter!

Truly yours,

The author.


End file.
